


dark

by regionals



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Candy Timeline, Drabble, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: It’s almost like giving a wiggler an assault weapon, you think. It’s nearly unfathomable to you that John is as powerful as he is.
Relationships: John Egbert & Vriska Serket, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, Vriska Serket/Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	dark

It’s almost like giving a wiggler an assault weapon, you think. It’s nearly unfathomable to you that John is as powerful as he is. John can breathe life into anything. That’s his _thing._ You’re always silently praying in the back of your head that he doesn’t have a Makarian breakdown, because if he really wanted to, he could also steal the air from your lungs. ‘Your lungs’ as in _your lungs,_ but also as in ‘the entirety of this universe.’

Of course, though, John’s the kind of person that would rather play a prank on someone in revenge rather than anything more _permanent,_ and maybe _that’s_ why he’s as powerful as he is.

*

He loves her like you do. His Terezi isn’t your Terezi, but you both love your respective Terezis the same. John talks about her at some point. Your internal clock says it’s nighttime when he brings it up, but that’s something that’s hard to gauge when you’re literally in the night fucking sky for the forseeable past, present, and future. 

John’s older now, which is weird in itself. The last time you saw him before being spat out of a black hole and onto that idiotic fucking planet, he was _your_ John. Young, and full of life. Now he’s just old and sad. His face wrinkles so ugly when he smiles a stupid, fond little smile while he says, “She never stopped looking for you, y’know.”

Terezi is — was — nothing, if not determined. That does not take you by surprise. “Sounds like her.”

When John tells you, “For so long, she’s the only thing that’s felt real,” you know exactly what he means. You joke and you pretend you don’t know as much as you do, but you have a good idea of what’s happening in this universe, just judging from information you’ve gleaned in passing. 

You don’t like to make a show out of grieving, because it’s mostly a waste of time, you think, but — Terezi’s different. You’re almost certain that you’ll cross paths with some version of her eventually, because you always do, but then again — you're only _almost_ certain. 

*

There’s all these — _little_ things. Little details.. All of these little details feed into your theory that John could potentially breathe life into a universe. Maybe he’s not the only force at play here, but he can’t not be one of the only reasons this universe isn’t falling the fuck apart more than it already is.

Hell, even upon your arrival, you saw the clouds. Saw that they were in _his_ shapes, before they went back to looking normal. It was weird. You weren’t even really sure what you saw, or if you even saw it in the first place, but now that you think about it, you know you did.

You don’t know why you care. You’re not even a _leader_ in this situation. They all look at you like you’re a _child._ The child in this situation is Rose and Kanaya’s creepy fucking Vriska-clone wiggler. She’s _juvenile._ She’s fucking pathetic. You’re nothing like her, and you’re not even _trying_ to be a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. if theres details i got wrong or something small i missed. hear me out. we're both reading homestuck in the year 2020. pick your battles leave me alone. 
> 
> im surprised ive never written homestuck fic before? like... i write fic. that is a hobby of mine. and i fucking love homestuck. why haven't i written homestuck fic before? also i am just so far removed from homestuck fandom (i was there briefly in like 2013) i dont know how to tag anything but i tried my very best. im marking this as complete for now but tbh im probably going to have more to add to it because like. hi have you seen how massive this franchise is???
> 
> also ive just. developed a very strong love for vriska idk what happened or what snapped in me but i really, really love vriska. 
> 
> **  
> [POSSIBLE SPOILERS BEYOND THIS POINT??? IDK I DONT HAVE ANYWHERE TO TALK ABOUT HOMESTUCK LET ME LIVE LMAO]  
> **
> 
> so like im pretty sure its obvious that homestuck 2 is just the epilogue timelines coming together into one or whatever idk words and i dont know if canon vriska would fucking... PICK UP on how weird things are or if my own theories are even correct but like im positive i read something in candy about the clouds being in john's shapes and it was vriskas pov so like that got mentioned
> 
> and johns entire thing is that he breathes life into stuff so my theory is that the candy timeline is in shambles and that john is the (one of) only fucking things holding it together because his pov is like. Sus as fuck. also fuck dirk he's an unreliable narrator i dont trust him


End file.
